Insight
by Riles Patrick Murphy
Summary: After a fight with Ron, Hermione runs into Pansy Parkinson, who, in some ways, seems to know Hermione better than her friends. No longer a one-shot. Hr/P.
1. Insight

Author's Note: Now, I happen to like Pansy/Hermione, but I'm not in a position to start another chapter fic, so here's a one-shot while I brainstorm the next chapter of _Split Loyalties_. Enjoy.

"Insight"

A small crowd was gathered outside the Hogwarts library, which was odd for a Friday afternoon. A red-faced Ron Weasley stood arguing loudly with Hermione Granger while Harry and a few other Gryffindors stood off to one side. The crowd of onlookers included some of Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's least favorite people: Draco Malfoy, his cronies and Pansy Parkinson.

"You are so stubborn, Ron! If I said 'no,' why can't you just respect that I have a good reason?" Hermione shouted, obviously frustrated.

"Why can't you just tell me? I mean, damn, we've been friends for five bloody years. Why won't you tell me?" Ron gestured wildly, keeping some distance from his angry friend, who had just a minute ago thrown a book at his head.

"Maybe I don't want to, Ron? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I value my privacy and I might not have a pressing need to tell you every little thing that goes on in my head?" Near tears, Hermione felt her voice crack.

Ron stood for a moment, stunned, giving Harry and Ginny time to approach him. "Hey, Ron, come on, mate. Leave Hermione alone. It's not a big deal." Harry said, hands help up to placate the aggravated young wizard.

"If it's not a big deal, why can't she just give me a reason?" Ron insisted.

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny pushed her brother lightly, trying to get him to walk away.

Hermione walked in silence as Harry and Ginny managed to get Ron to turn towards Gryffindor tower. The crowd, murmuring, began to thin.

"Hermione?" Harry looked back, stopping mid-stride.

"Go. I'll be fine. Just need to take a walk and calm down. I'll meet up with you and Ginny later." Hermione smiled at the boy-who-lived, hoping not to worry him. After all, he had enough to deal with.

"Okay." Harry nodded and jogged to catch up with the two Weasleys.

Hermione stood alone in the hall for a few minutes, forcing her breathing to be even and slow. Picking up the book she'd thrown at Ron, she turned on her heel and walked away from Gryffindor tower with no destination in mind. After twenty minutes of being lost in her head, wondering if she should have just told Ron – Harry and Ginny for that matter – why she didn't want to date him, Hermione looked around and realized she was close to the Slytherin common room. An irregular shadow emerged from the wall to Hermione's right, which she quickly identified as a student leaving said common room.

"Fancy seeing you down here, Granger."

"Parkinson." Hermione nodded curtly, a gesture that Pansy returned. She looked at Hermione thoughtfully for a moment and then smiled.

"What was that row with Weasley about?" Pansy leaned against the wall, hands in her pockets.

"That's no business of yours." Hermione narrowed her eyes, not in the mood to deal with teasing or insults.

Pansy sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. I was trying to be nice, for once, and I thought maybe you'd want someone to talk to who wasn't in the middle of your circle of friends, but fine." The dark-haired girl began to walk past Hermione.

For her part, the young Gryffindor was skeptical. Still, it was a tempting offer.

"By the way, your friends are really dense. If I can tell from across the Great Hall, they should have some idea." Pansy stopped, not looking back at Hermione. "Then again, I guess I do have an advantage."

Hermione turned to face the Slytherin's back, unsure what the other girl was getting at. "What do you mean?"

Pansy chuckled and started walking again, throwing over her shoulder, "It's called 'gaydar,' Granger. Most lesbians have it, even at our age."


	2. First Name Basis

Author's Note: I have a plot bunny in my head, but it'll take another chapter or so to get there. Much love and appreciation to everyone who reviewed and marked this story as a favorite.

"First Name Basis"

Hermione sighed, looking around the library warily as she walked to her favorite table. Ron had been on her case again lately about why she wouldn't date him. She was so close to just screaming out that she was gay. From what she could tell, the magical community was no better than the muggle about homosexuality. Bookworm that she was, Hermione had read countless accounts of attempts to use spells, hexes and potions to 'cure' gay men, lesbians, transgender people and others who didn't fit the societal standard of what was 'natural.' From what she'd been able to find, Hermione knew that it was prudent of her to remain in the closet, at least until she was done with school.

Sitting down and adjusting her uniform skirt, Hermione pulled out her Charms text and began reading, hoping it would distract her.

"You okay, Granger?"

Hermione looked up sharply and, seeing Pansy standing across the table, shrugged. "I've been better, I suppose. What's it to you, Parkinson?"

She looked down at her book, wishing Pansy would leave her alone. Since their little chat a few weeks ago, Hermione had begun to see the dark-haired girl in a different light. It was frustrating in more ways that she was comfortable admitting, knowing that Pansy was gay, too.

Pansy put her books down on the table. "Look, Granger, I know this is hard for you to believe, but I'm just asking because I want to know. There's no ulterior motive to spread rumors that the 'Golden Trio' is having trouble in paradise or whatever. I told you aren't the only one here. I went out on a limb," Pansy looked away as Hermione glanced up. "I just want to make sure you're alright. I know being closeted sucks."

Hermione started to reply when Pansy paused, but the other girl shook her head.

"Publically, I still hate you. I have to. You're Hermione bloody Granger. But," Pansy looked away again and Hermione saw that her face was slightly drawn in discomfort, "if you need someone to talk to, owl me. I won't lie to you; I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to as well. Think about it." Pansy picked up her books and walked away, settling at a table barely in sight of where Hermione was sitting.

A bit shell shocked, Hermione resumed reading for class, unsure of what else to do. After a few hours, having exhausted everything she could do to distract from what had transpired, Hermione looked over to see that Pansy was still in the library, writing furiously on a scroll. Watching her for a minute, Hermione took in the dark bobbed hair, the gray-green eyes and the pale skin that were Pansy's trademark. She was scowling and looking between an open book and her writing.

Hermione did find the Slytherin girl attractive. And her recent actions showed she at least felt some kinship to Hermione, so maybe – NO! Hermione shook her head, knowing it was foolish to wonder if Pansy liked her. There was no way to know. Unless… Hermione looked over again and smiled, seeing that Pansy was chewing absentmindedly on her quill. Not really thinking, she stood and walked over to Pansy's table.

"Hey," she said softly, feeling her stomach flip when Pansy looked up and smiled at her.

"Granger," Pansy nodded, still smiling.

At this, however, Hermione frowned. "If we're going to talk, when it's just us, I'd prefer if you called me Hermione."

"That's not unreasonable. You'll call me Pansy, then?" The Slytherin girl cocked her head to the side.

"I will. Are you free tomorrow night?" Hermione stood with her arms folded, but a smile tugged at her lips.

"After ten, yes. "

"Meet me here?"

Pansy nodded, "I'll see you then, Hermione."


	3. Conversation

Author's Note: You like me. You like me because I wrote another chapter. Anyway, I'm stressed as hell with school, but this was a fun distraction. Enjoy!

"Conversation"

Near 10 the next night, Hermione slipped out of the Gryffindor Common Room, which wasn't hard considering 'I'm going to the library' was a rather typical thing for her to say. Walking the corridors, she questioned what, exactly, she was doing going to meet up with Pansy Parkinson of all people. Reasoning that it did make sense to befriend another closeted lesbian at Hogwarts, she put her reservations aside and continued walking.

Arriving at the library, she meandered through the stacks, stalling and hoping that Pansy would show up. Nearing their agreed meeting spot, she saw the dark-haired Slytherin sitting with an Advanced Charms book propped up in front of her.

"Hey Pansy," Hermione said softly, mindful of the rules for quiet in the library.

Pansy looked up and smiled, making Hermione's heart flutter slightly. "Hello. Good day?"

Putting her bag down, Hermione sat across from her former enemy and returned the smile. "Yes. Nothing spectacular happened, which is a good day in my book."

"Glad to hear it. My dad was rather boring as well, until now," Pansy noted her page and closed the Charms book. "Well, let's get some obligatory questions out of the way first." She leaned forward on her elbows. "How long have you known?"

Hermione leaned forward as well. "How long have I known that I'm gay?"

Pansy nodded.

"Since I was a kid, I think. I mean, I didn't start to put it together until about two years ago, but I never had crushes on boys like my friends did in primary school. How about you?"

"Three years ago. I had no clue before that. Completely blindsided me, in fact." Pansy looked wistful for a moment, and then shook her head. "I was playing a pick up game of quidditch over the summer with family friends from France and there was this girl, Danielle, who was a few years older and kept flirting with me. I didn't really understand what she was doing at the time," Pansy smiled a bit sadly, "but I knew it was making me feel all funny inside like I'd heard people talk about with boys."

Hermione nodded. "I remember that moment, realizing it was a girl that made me feel all warm and light."

"Exactly," Pansy smiled again, happier this time. "She showed me a few things," Pansy's smile became a smirk. "Next question: any girlfriends in your past, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione blushed. "No, not proper ones."

Pansy gave Hermione a questioning glance.

"I've… messed around with a number of girls, but I've never been committed to anyone. I only have the summers at home and I wouldn't dare pursue someone here because I wouldn't want to risk outing myself." Hermione said this quickly, still a bit flushed.

Pansy noticed this and smiled softly. "I understand. I'm in the same situation."

"Are you…" Hermione paused, searching for words, "experienced?"

It was Pansy's turn to blush. "Yes, I suppose. For our age, anyway."

Hermione nodded, not knowing what else to say or ask.

"Any thoughts on who else is among our number?" Pansy asked.

Looking up, Hermione chuckled. "Hannah Abbott."

"Yes! God, I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees that."

The two girls laughed together for a moment.

"A few girls on the quidditch teams, I think," Pansy said after a moment.

At this, Hermione giggled again. "There's a muggle stereotype about lesbians and sports."

"Really? Well, they might be onto something there."

Hermione frowned until she saw that Pansy was trying not to smile. They continued to joke around about stereotypes and who else at Hogwarts might be gay for several minutes before the conversation became more general.

"Do you have any siblings, Hermione?" Pansy absentmindedly straightened out her stack of books.

"No. I wish I did sometimes, but I suppose Harry, Ron and the others have become like siblings to me," Hermione paused, "Annoying younger siblings."

"Younger?"

"My birthday is in late September. I'm almost nine months older than Harry."

"Yeah," Pansy nodded, "I'm an early November birthday. It gets tiresome, having guys being immature all the time. I get that it is age appropriate, but still."

"I know!" Hermione laughed. "It surprises me a bit, but we really have a lot in common, Pansy."

Pansy smiled, "Yeah, we do."

Their conversation continued in this fashion until well past curfew. Realizing the time, Hermione jumped from her seat.

"Damn, we're way past curfew. I'm surprised we haven't gotten kicked out of the library," panicking slightly, Hermione was surprised to feel a warm hand on her arm. Turning, she saw that Pansy was standing close to her. She blushed.

"Relax. We're prefects. It'll be okay."

The two girls collected their things and left the library silently. In the hall, Pansy turned to her Gryffindor classmate.

"I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah, definitely," Hermione smiled.

"Why don't we meet up here next week?" Pansy asked quietly.

"Sounds good. See you then," Hermione waved and walked towards her tower.

Pansy stood for a moment, watching the other girl leave before shaking her head forcefully and heading down another corridor. Muttering to herself, she said, "Who would have thought Granger would have such a nice ass?"


	4. Be My Valentine?

Author's Note: School is kicking my ass and I needed a break. Please review. The plot bunnies need reviews for food. :)

"Be My Valentine?"

The next month progressed with the girls meeting weekly in the library to discuss classes, friends and crushes. Hermione now knew that Pansy had a thing for brunettes and liked strong willed girls. Pansy knew that Hermione wanted someone who could challenge her intellectually and make her smile through the stress of achievement.

"Hey Pans," Hermione said, sitting down next to the Slytherin girl, who was studying for a Potions exam.

"Evening Mione," Pansy replied, turning a page.

They'd taken to studying together for their common classes, which included Potions and Charms. Hermione look out her Potions book and notes.

"This test is going to be the death of me," she said, opening to the page Pansy was on.

"Tell me about it. When we were younger Snape went easy on my house, but not anymore. He expects more of the Slytherins who stick with his class." Pansy sighed and leaned back. "Let's talk nonsense for a bit. I need the break."

"I understand. I was working on this in the common room for hours already." Hermione dug in her bag for some sweets and offered Pansy one. "What should we talk about?"

"How about Valentine's Day? It's next week already."

Hermione groaned. "Anything else. Let's talk about quidditch for all I care."

"Why not the lovers' holiday? Worried you'll be lonely?" Pansy asked, not unkindly.

"Exactly that," Hermione said, looking over at her friend, "I'm going to be dodging Ron, I just know it. He says he's with Lavender, but I see the way he looks at me."

"Well, maybe you won't be," Pansy said, looking down and fiddling with her quill.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, because girls are just fighting to be with me. To ask me out."

"Maybe they should be."

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked over at Pansy, who did not meet her gaze.

"I could be your Valentine, you know," Pansy blushed a bit as she said this. "Since we're out to each other we wouldn't be risking anything. And we could meet up or something and have dinner together." Pansy glanced at Hermione to see her reaction.

Hermione sat back for a moment, considering this. After a few seconds she smiled, "You know, that's a fabulous idea, Pansy. We could be each other's Valentine and no one would be the wiser. It'd be a bit tricky meeting up, but we could manage it. After all, you're second in the class behind me. We're two of the brightest witches in ages." Hermione grinned and pulled Pansy into a quick hug. "Brilliant idea."

As Hermione pulled back, Pansy smiled and tapped a finger on the Gryffindor's nose. "Yes I am and don't you forget it." She laughed as Hermione stuck her tongue out. "Careful, Hermione, stick that out at me again and I bite try to bite it off."

Hermione giggled, but inside she was nervous. She was unsure of Pansy's true intentions with the whole Valentine's Day thing. After all, Slytherins were known for being cunning. Did Pansy want her companionship or was this a ploy to get into a compromising situation she could take advantage of. Not that Hermione would mind either way. In fact, she was coming to find that she'd be thrilled if the dark haired girl leaned over and kissed her one of these days.

"It's settled then, we'll be each other's Valentine and we'll go out for dinner. My treat, by the way," Pansy waved her hand dismissively as Hermione began to protest. "No," she said, "any reason to use the family fortune is welcome. I'd rather be generous when I can."

Hermione still looked unsure.

"Please? I want to take you out." Pansy took Hermione's hand in hers. "Please?"

Relenting, Hermione smiled. "Alright then, but I'll pay next time."

"Next time?" Pansy raised a brow.

"Well, if there is one. I mean, friends can go out together on occasion," Hermione back peddled, cursing herself.

"Of course," Pansy looked surprised then smiled. "Next time maybe you can pay."

Hermione squeezed Pansy's hand and frowned, but didn't argue. "We should get to studying."

Pansy frowned and mimed gagging, but nodded.


	5. You Should Have a Girlfriend

Author's Note: School bites. It's October and we've already had snow. Oh Pennsylvania. Anyway, enjoy. Please review!

"You Should Have a Girlfriend…"

The afternoon of Valentine's Day Hermione and Pansy each snuck out of the castle and met at the entrance to Hogsmeade. The village was full of Hogwarts students milling about in a light snowfall. Hermione fussed for what felt like the hundredth time with her clothes. She'd spend nearly an hour picking out what to wear. The more she thought about things, the more this afternoon's outing felt like a real date. Her first real, genuine, meaningful date with another girl. Hermione sighed.

"Hey," Pansy said softly.

Hermione jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, hun," Pansy smiled, obviously holding back laughter, and motioned with her head towards a side street.

"It's alright. So, where are we headed, anyway?" Hermione was bursting with curiosity at this point because the dark haired Slytherin had been refusing to tell her the plans for their "date."

Pansy's eyes twinkled mischievously. "London," she said, walking into an alley and out of sight of the main streets.

"London?" Hermione asked, a bit dumbfounded, "How in Merlin's name are we going to get to London and back?" There was no mention of the fact that they would be breaking school rules. Hermione found that she didn't mind that, not when she was with Pansy. Especially alone with Pansy.

"Portkey." Pansy held up one gloved hand. "Let's just say someone owed me a favor and Slytherins always collect."

With the question of how avoided, Hermione found she had nothing to say. After a moment she grinned at Pansy, reflecting briefly on how smart the other girl was. Certainly her equal.

Pansy held out her hand, making no move to remove the glove.

Hermione hesitated only a moment before slipping her hand into Pansy's. After a few seconds the warmth of the other girl's hand gave way to the sick pulling of the portkey. They landed roughly in London and Hermione fell forward. Pansy caught her and they stayed in each other's arms for longer than really necessary. Neither said a word.

Pansy felt the heat of Hermione's body close to hers and shivered. She stepped back, still holding Hermione's hips lightly, and looked around. "Well, looks like we're here," she said, feeling lame.

"Yeah," Hermione breathed, still woozy from the portkey and warm from Pansy's nearness. The two finally separated and began to walk out of the alley they'd arrived in. The streets of London were busy with weekend shoppers and the snow was heavier.

Hermione followed Pansy to a quiet looking coffee shop and entered behind the Slytherin silently. They didn't speak as they selected a table quickly and picked up the menus on the table.

After a few minutes of silence, Pansy said, "The roast chicken sandwich is marvelous. You'd like it." She smiled at Hermione, who smiled back.

"Thanks, I'll try it." She handed Pansy her menu when the taller girl motioned for it.

"Great. What would you like to drink?"

"Just a coffee, please. With sugar."

"Coming up," Pansy stood and walked over to the counter to place their orders.

While she was gone, Hermione took a deep breath and held it. She could still feel Pansy's hand on her waist and from the shiver she'd felt run through the other girl, she was hopeful.

Pansy returned shortly and the two passed the time with small talk about Potions and Charms. They spoke softly, conscious of being in a muggle shop and soon their orders were ready. Hermione suddenly realized how warm she was and while Pansy fetched their meals she shed her coat. Her blue sweater vest and button-up shirt showed off her breasts, which she had mixed feelings about, but Ginny had promised her it looked good. Black slacks and fashionable shoes finished her outfit and she'd used a potion to tame her hair.

Setting down the food, Pansy swallowed hard. Hermione was dressed to impress and Pansy was definitely impressed. Her plan to figure out if Hermione would be open to dating her at school was going better than expected, but Pansy was nervous. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so uncertain. Yes, she liked Hermione, that was clear to her, but the idea of dating the brilliant witch was daunting. First off, Hermione was muggle-born, which her parents looked down upon. Until recently, as Pansy had realized that Hermione was gay and gotten to know her, Pansy had looked down upon it as well. There was also the matter of their houses and friends.

And yet, as they began to eat and chat about something dumb Ron had done that week, which was a regular topic of conversation for the two, Pansy felt her fear slip away. Hermione was fun and easy to talk to, she was beautiful, and, judging by her outfit, interested. What else should matter?

"Then Ron said, Pansy? Are you with me?" Hermione stopped in her story, concerned at Pansy's faraway look.

"What? Yes, sorry. I mean, no. Bullocks. I'm listening now. Sorry, Mione." Pansy blushed deeply, making herself stop imagining the other girl sitting on her lap and those slender hands in her hair and focus on the here and now.

Hermione smiled curiously, "It's okay. Where were you?"

Pansy hesitated. "I… I was thinking, you really ought to have a girlfriend."

"What?"

"You're smart and beautiful, missy. You shouldn't be single." Pansy said, smiling as Hermione blushed from the compliments.

"Thank you, Pansy, but no one knows other than you." She paused, "Well, I think Ginny may have figured things out, but we haven't talked about it."

Pansy stiffened for a moment. Hermione talked a good deal about the youngest Weasley. "Ginny's attractive."

To her surprise and relief, Hermione laughed. "Goodness, I could never date Ginny. Ron would murder me! Besides, she's still head over heels for Harry. Bit sad, that. Anyway, I don't like Ginny."

This was the opening Pansy had been hoping for. "Do like someone?"

Hermione blushed again.

"You do!" Pansy felt her heart pound in her chest. "You've been holding out on me!"

"No! No, I… Well, yes, I like someone, but I don't think I'm ready to talk about who it is." Hermione said, looking down at her coffee.

"Can I try and guess?" Pansy said gently, hoping Hermione would say yes.

"I suppose."

"Is she gay?"

Hermione nodded.

"Does she play quidditch?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Is she in your house?"

Hermione shook her head again and began to notice a mischievousness in Pansy's eyes she'd become familiar with. Pansy was playing at something, she realized. But what?

"Hmm… Hannah?"

"No."

"Luna?"

"No," Hermione snorted with laughter. "I could never like that air head."

"Me?"

Hermione's head shot up. "What?"

Pansy hid a grin, having found her answer. "I'm kidding. Honestly, dear, wouldn't that just be bloody convenient if we liked each other?"

Hermione nodded, feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach. Maybe Pansy didn't like her.

They finished their coffees and food and left the shop. The pair walked in comfortable silence around London for a bit and then agreed to head back to school before it got too late. Pansy held out her hand again.

Gripping the gloved hand in her own, Hermione felt the familiar sensation of magical travel. Arriving back in Hogsmeade, the two began to walk out of the alley, planning to part ways here and see each other in the library the next night.

Pansy reached out and stopped Hermione, turning her around. "Tonight was fun. Best Valentine's Day I've had in a while."

"Me too," Hermione smiled, picking up Pansy's hand again.

Pansy grinned and leaned in quickly, kissing Hermione on the cheek, "I still think you need a girlfriend. Keep me posted on that girl you like," she said into the Gryffindor's ear. Pansy walked away, leaving Hermione blushing and holding her cheek.


	6. Turning the Tables?

Author's Note: Two chapters in one day? That doesn't happen to me. Oh well, enjoy. :D

"Turning the Tables?"

Before heading to the library the next night, Hermione stopped by her dormitory to make a few subtle changes to her uniform. Standing in front of the mirror, she checked her hair, which was still potion-tamed, and undid two extra buttons on her shirt. The results, along with her shirt un-tucked from her skirt, were exactly what she was going for. Hermione wanted to see if she could get Pansy to be more affectionate tonight, or at least unsettle her. Perhaps a little visual encouragement would help.

Going down to the common room, she ran into Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione – whoa," Harry said.

Hermione blushed. She hadn't meant for anyone but Pansy to see her like this. "Hey guys."

"Where are you off to?"

"The library, Ron. Where else do I go?" She tried to joke and edged towards the door, bag in hand.

"Dressed like that?" Harry asked.

"Dressed like what?" Hermione feigned innocence and fled. She took her time, hoping to see if the boys were following her. She really didn't want them spying on her and her Slytherin friend.

Getting to the library without hearing the boys, though fearful of the invisibility cloak, she quickly found Pansy and said hello.

"Hey doll, Charms tonight?" Pansy tried not to stare at the extra cleavage Hermione was displaying. The change in her normally perfect uniform was not lost on Pansy.

"Yeah, I suppose." Hermione sat down and scooted closer to Pansy's chair. She leaned one elbow on the table and rested her head on her palm.

"Something on your mind?"

"I was thinking more about what you said yesterday." Hermione looked Pansy in the eye, willing herself to look attractive and seductive.

"Oh?" Pansy had the sudden feeling she was in over her head.

"Yeah. I think you're right. I do need a girlfriend." Hermione turned away and leaned down to pull her Charms book out. She went about preparing to study silently, fully conscious that her plan to put Pansy off her game was working.

Pansy felt herself begin to sweat. The question burned on her tongue as she said, "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes." Hermione continued to mark on her scroll, pretending the conversation was light and that Pansy didn't look anxious at all. Not smiling took effort.

"Who?"

"What do you mean, who? You asked me last night." Hermione said, faking confusion.

"You said no to both of them." Pansy was lightheaded and felt thoroughly foolish. She knew what Hermione was getting at.

Before Hermione could reply, they both heard a male voice say rather loudly, "Hermione, what the bloody fucking hell are you doing?"

Both girls looked up immediately and gaped at Ron's floating head and arm. Harry's voice was heard next.

"You git, now Parkinson knows about the cloak. Stupid!" Harry pulled the rest of the cloak off himself and Ron.

"You two had no right to follow me!" Hermione stood, furious and blushing.

"We figured you were meeting someone with your shirt half open and all. Ron wanted to know who, so…" Harry trailed off, processing how angry Hermione was.

"Leave. Now. I'll deal with you two later." Hermione took no argument. "Shut your fucking mouth, Ronald. Leave."

The boys left quickly and Hermione all but collapsed back into her chair.

For her part, Pansy was terrified. She'd never seen the Gryffindor angry before and determined that she wasn't fond of it at all.

Hermione fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, practically in tears.

Pansy covered Hermione's trembling hands with her own, stopping the other girl's movement. "It'll work out, love. They had to find out sometime."

"Yes, but why tonight? Damn it, I wanted you to kiss me tonight." Hermione blushed again, realizing what she'd said.

Pansy stuttered for a moment, "You did?"

Hermione nodded, smiling now. "Yes, and I still do." She sighed, "But now I have to deal with my lunkhead friends." She stressed the word 'friend' sarcastically.

Watching Hermione collect her things, Pansy ran through the list of reasons why she shouldn't kiss the other witch. She stood and pulled Hermione to her, kissing her soundly. Hermione made a short noise, obviously surprised, but put her hands on Pansy's shoulders and leaned into the kiss. After nearly a minute, they parted, both panting for breath.

"Meet me tomorrow?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Hermione kissed Pansy's cheek softly and picked up her bag. "Goodnight, Pansy."

"Goodnight, Hermione. Good luck." She smiled wryly.

Hermione laughed a bit, "Yeah, thanks." She hugged the Slytherin girl and walked back to Gryffindor Tower, caught between happiness and uncertainty.


	7. Good Ole' Harry

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get something posted. Trying to figure out where to take the story from here. Suggestions?

"Good Ole' Harry"

Reaching the common room, Hermione easily found Ron and Harry.

"You fucking gits! You had no right!" Hermione resisted the urge to slap both of them, especially Ron.

"What were you doing with Parkinson?" Ron asked, his face almost as red as Hermione's.

Harry shuffled away from the pair slightly, glancing around the room at several curious faces.

"Studying, Ron." Walking up from the library, Hermione had determined it was now or never. "She's my friend and we were studying. Not that it's any of your bloody business. And, before you ask," she stopped him with a raised hand as Ron opened his mouth, "we became friends at the beginning of term when you wouldn't stop hounding me about dating you."

"What does that have to do with being friends with a Slytherin?" Harry chimed in.

Hermione glared at him and he fell silent again. "I'm gay, you blockheads. That's why I won't date you, Ron, other than the fact that you're a prat. Pansy was there when I needed someone to talk to and we became friends. She's alright, you know. She doesn't even like Malfoy," Hermione said, beginning to calm down. "Now, it's almost finals and I don't have time for your childish shit. I'll be friends with whomever I damn well please and if you have a problem with that you can't sod off."

Ron and Harry were silent. Ron's face was still red and he left the common room without a word. Harry sat down heavily in the nearest chair. After a moment, Hermione noticed that the common room was half-full and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Bollocks," she said, sitting down next to Harry. Turning to the boy who lived, she asked, "Do you hate me?"

"What?" Harry looked up sharply, "Of course not, Hermione. You're one of my best friends. I could never hate you." He paused, "so, you're, uh, gay?"

"Yes and I bet you're wondering about Pansy now," Hermione smiled a bit, relieved she still had Harry at least.

"Just a bit," Harry said, nodding.

"That's for her to say. I," Hermione hesitated, "don't know for sure." It was a small lie, but Hermione preferred that to outing Pansy. "I know that I like her though and I really wish you and Ron hadn't interrupted us."

Harry had the good sense to blush at this. "Sorry."

Hermione shrugged, "What's done is done. Do you think Ron will still talk to me after this?"

"No clue," Harry said sadly, "I hope so. He'd be a git not to."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione smiled.

The dark-haired boy reached over and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Of course, 'Mione. We're friends, no matter what."


End file.
